Future Zeno
|FirstApp = Anime: "With New Hope!! In Our Hearts Farewell, Trunks Manga: Dragon Ball Super Manga 26 |Manga: |Gender = Male |Address = Zen-Oh's Palace |Occupation = King of the 12 Universes |Allegiance = Zen-Oh |FamConnect = Zen-Oh (friend/main timeline counterpart/equal) Angels (subjects) Supreme Kais (subjects) Kais (subjects) Gods of Destruction (subjects) Zen-Oh's attendants Future Zen-Oh's attendants Great Priest (subject) Goku (friend) }} Future Zen-Oh (未来の全王, Mirai no Zen’ō) was the king of the 12 universes in Future Trunks' timeline, an entity that is above all living beings of all the universes. He is one of the three survivors and now lives with his present day counterpart in the Main Timeline. Personality Zen-Oh is shown to be careless, irresponsible and amoral, as he destroyed six of the eighteen universes after getting angry. To add insult to injury, anyone who gets destroyed by him includes the gods themselves or even those he comes to consider a friend of his, like Goku, rendering him a fully remorseless being. At the same time, Future Zen-Oh is also shown to be flexible, tolerant, and even willing to go back on his word on occasion, as he accepted Bergamo's proposal to rescind universal destruction were he to win against Goku, despite his decision and mind having already been made, and condoned Toppo's challenge to Goku as an additional fourth match to be witnessed, despite the end of the Zen Exhibition Match. Even before this revelation, he already show some hints of apathy towards the multiverse as Zen-Oh does not realize that a Supreme Kai has gone rogue and is killing gods and mortals left and right, nor does he even sense his will spreading throughout the universe and when he chose to blow up the entire multiverse, and Infinite Zamasu along with it, he does so knowing that there are others to be caught in the blast, including the one who summoned him. Later, he is also shown to be playing planet chess with his present counterpart, not caring at all about the billions of lives within the planets when they are destroyed. He also shows some degree of sadism, as shortly after erasing Universe 9, he proceeded alongside his present counterpart to say "squish!" in a joking tone. In Future Zen-Oh's first appearance, he was shown to be very serious and decided to wipe out the whole world of Future Trunks' timeline out of pure disgust for the monstrous actions of Zamasu, and the fact that he found his constant laugh very annoying. It can be presumed that Future Zen-Oh's personality is similar to, if not shares, the same personality compared to his present counterpart. Like his counterpart, he does not seem to have any problem with physical contact from others, as evidenced when Goku, a complete stranger to him, embraces him. He does not get angry, but does seem confused and asks who he is. Ultimately, he has come to see Goku as a close friend, just like his present day counterpart. Noticeably, Future Zen-Oh seems to copy his counterpart in most actions, such as raising his hand in approval using the same hand as Present Zen-Oh, and essentially repeating what Present Zen-Oh said. He also shares Zen-Oh's childlike manner and uncaring nature for conventional rules for tournaments, hoping to see both combatants fight at their fullest regardless of whatever the means. To which, he liked, if not admired Buu's nature as well, since he is goofy, high-spirited, childish and playful, much like them. Biography Background At some point in time, Future Zen-Oh destroyed 6 universes from the 18 universes that were present. ''Dragon Ball Super'' "Future" Trunks Saga While searching his gi for a Senzu Bean, Goku found Zen-Oh's button and summoned Future Zen-Oh. Goku hugs Future Zen-Oh as Gowasu and Shin bowed down to him while Future Trunks questioned who he was and is surprised to hear he is the most eminent god in the universe. Future Zen-Oh questioned Goku's identity while asking if he was the one who summoned him as the latter confirms it. After seeing the horrible things done to the Earth, Future Zen-Oh asks if Goku did this but the latter points out Infinite Zamasu (who has reality encompassing entity in an attempt to become "The Universe" itself) as the culprit. Becoming annoyed by his mad laugh, Future Zen-Oh is asked by Goku if he will Erase Zamasu as the latter states he will and decides to destroy the entire future world as well. Goku quickly has everyone run and activate the time machine while having the two Supreme Kais teleport back to their time. Future Zen-Oh proclaims an awful reality created by Zamasu should disappear as his attack destroys vile Kai who essence had extended to the present timeline and fades away as the time machine returns. After Infinite Zamasu and the future timeline's world are destroyed, Goku and Future Trunks return using Cell's Time Machine, finding the world an empty cyan void with Zen-Oh floating around. They approach him as Goku offers to take him somewhere fun as they decide to take that timeline's Zen-Oh to the present where his presence causes Beerus, Whis and the Supreme Kais to bow in respect. Goku then requests for Shin take him to Zen-Oh's main timeline counterpart's palace. The two Zen-Oh's are surprised to see one another but at Goku's suggestion, they decide to be friends. They soon play with both being happy to have found a friend. Universe Survival Saga Some time after the defeat of Zamasu, Future Zen-Oh and his present counterpart are visited by Goku, who reminds the latter of the tournament promised to the Saiyan after the conclusion of the previous tournament. The Zen-Ohs agree to hold the event, much to Goku's delight. The prize for the winner are the Super Dragon Balls, much like the contest between Champa and Beerus before. However, the Tournament of Power has a dire rule: all of the universes defeated in it are to be erased by the ruling duo. Before the Tournament of Power is held, however, Future Zen-Oh requests his present counterpart a preliminary tournament to raise his expectations for the upcoming all-universal event. Their servant, the Grand Priest, sees to it and has both Universe 7 and Universe 9 to gather three warriors each and go to their palace to compete in the contest. The former universe picks Buu, Gohan and Goku to compete, where as the latter picks the Trio De Dangers, a fearsome trio of lupine siblings, Basil, Lavenda and Bergamo. Above an arena materialized specifically for the matches, on the World of Void, all of the gods, the Supreme Kais, Gods of Destruction and Angels, as well as the Zen-Ohs and their attendants gather to spectate the matches, with the rules being laid out soon thereafter. The fights are then determined, with Buu fighting Basil, Gohan fighting Lavender, and Goku fighting Bergamo, and they then watch the first clash, between Basil and Majin Buu, with the latter coming out as the victor. They then watched the match between Gohan and Lavender with the battle ending in a draw after both collapsed. The two versions of Zen-Oh are shown amazed by the fights even allowing any underhanded moves to go since they will determine the rules for the actual tournament. Their decision is enforced by the Great Priest who glares at an agitated Beerus to settle him down. Before the final exhibition match, Bergamo pleads to Zen-Oh to relinquish the destruction of the Universes if one team loses. Though they state they have made their decision, they would allow it if Bergamo wins in his battle against Goku. During Goku's battle with Bergamo, Future Zen-Oh is surprised by the power of Super Saiyan Blue as his counterpart explains it to him. The two are amazed when Goku enters Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken and defeats Bergamo easily upholding the decision to destroy the losing universes. After the battle ends, Toppo of Universe 11 challenges Goku as the two Zen-Oh's are surprised but allow the match between the two fighters. They are amazed by the battle and are eager with anticipation as the fighters prepare to go all out but Great Priest ends the match to their disappointment until they hear the fighters need to conserve their power for the actual tournament. When the Tournament of Power arena was completed in the World of Void, Zen-Oh and Future Zen-Oh looked in awe and decided to play and massage on the arena. During the tournament, both Zen-Ohs watch on in amazement, and keep track of who has been eliminated using their GodPads. After Goku and Vegeta finish off Team Universe 9, Future Zen-Oh and Zen-Oh make good on their word and erased all of Universe 9 with the exception of Mojito. Power He along with his present day counterpart are the most powerful beings in the entire Dragon Ball franchise. He's able to erase anything from existence as seen when he erased Infinite Zamasu along with all the future timeline's universes (in the anime) or the entire future timeline (in the manga). His only equal is his present day counterpart. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' - The ability to take flight with and/or without ki. *'Erase' - The ability of wiping out anything and/or everything, as well as anyone and/or everyone from existence. This is effective even against immortality, since it destroys the soul/spirit in addition to the mind and body. *'Magic Materialization' - The ability to create anything. Video game appearances *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' (DLC) Future Zen-Oh is referenced in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, though he does not appear on screen. While fighting Goku Black and Future Zamasu, it's mentioned that Goku dropped the button to summon Zen-Oh. Elder Kai also states that Zen-Oh was the only hope they had against Zamasu's immortality. When Infinite Zamasu invades the Time Nest, Future Zen-Oh vanquishes Zamasu off-screen, as the other Time Patroller had successfully delivered the Zen-Oh button back to Goku to allow him to call for help. Voice actors *Japanese: Satomi Kōrogi *Portuguese dub: Rui de Sá Battles ;Dragon Ball Super *Future Zen-Oh vs. Infinite Zamasu List of characters killed by Future Zen-Oh *Six Unknown Universes - Erased them when Future Zen-Oh was in a bad mood. *Infinite Zamasu - Erased by Future Zen-Oh. *All Future Universes - Destroyed when Future Zen-Oh erased Infinite Zamasu along with the entire alternate timeline's multiverse Zamasu infected and killing all remaining mortals besides in alternate Universe 7. **All Future Mortals - As the Universes were destroyed, any possible survivors of Zamasu's Zero Mortals Plan were destroyed as well. **All Future Spirits - Those who already died had their spirits destroyed due to Future Zen-Oh erasing everything in existence. **All Future Angels - Erased as well. *Universe 9 - Erased by Future Zen-Oh and Zen-Oh due to Team Universe 9 losing in the Tournament of Power. **All Mortals - Erased by Future Zen-Oh and Zen-Oh due to erasing the universe. ***Bergamo - Erased by Future Zen-Oh and Zen-Oh for losing in the Tournament of Power. ***Lavender - Erased by Future Zen-Oh and Zen-Oh for losing in the Tournament of Power. ***Basil - Erased by Future Zen-Oh and Zen-Oh for losing in the Tournament of Power. ***Hyssop - Erased by Future Zen-Oh and Zen-Oh for losing in the Tournament of Power. ***Oregano - Erased by Future Zen-Oh and Zen-Oh for losing in the Tournament of Power. ***Sorrel - Erased by Future Zen-Oh and Zen-Oh for losing in the Tournament of Power. ***Chappil - Erased by Future Zen-Oh and Zen-Oh for losing in the Tournament of Power. ***Comfrey - Erased by Future Zen-Oh and Zen-Oh for losing in the Tournament of Power. ***Roselle - Erased by Future Zen-Oh and Zen-Oh for losing in the Tournament of Power. ***Hop - Erased by Future Zen-Oh and Zen-Oh for losing in the Tournament of Power. **Sidra - Erased by Future Zen-Oh and Zen-Oh due to their team losing in the Tournament of Power. **Roh - Erased by Future Zen-Oh and Zen-Oh due to their team losing in the Tournament of Power. Trivia *Future Zen-Oh, along with his present day counterpart, has the highest kill count in the entire franchise, as he erased an entire multiverse, and previously erased 6 universes, overall having erased 18 universes. In the case of the manga, he even went as far as to erase an entire timeline. Gallery ca:Zen'oh pt-br:Zen'oh pl:Zenō es:Rey de Todo del Futuro Alternativo Category:DBS Characters Category:Characters Category:Future Characters Category:Males Category:Kings Category:Deities Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials